starry eyes
by AxB love artist
Summary: What happen when Brittany cant sleep because of an awful secret that she has kept to herself, will she tell anyone or will she put up with the nighmares for the rest of her life? one shot. AxB


**guys am sorry, it wasn't suppose two just show title :s**

**but just to let you know guys this is my first oneshot. I hope you like it if not dont read...**

* * *

It was midnight, the moon shone full as the stars twinkled its light. In the suville house, in a bedroom of 6, five chipmunks was fast a sleep dreaming of each other but on the right side, on the top of the three layed bunks, a pink clad chipette layed wide awake, tossing and turning.

Brittany couldn't sleep, she had woken from a nightmare and couldn't sleep because of how it haunted her from when it happend.

She looked over at the the chipmunks bunk and saw them all fast alseep, snoring. She then looked underneath her bed and saw her sisters fast asleep, Brittany knew it was safe so she hopped onto the window ledge trying her best not to wake anyone up but suddenly, she accidentally knocked off her brush, she cringed as it hit the floor but lucky for her no one woke up. She thought...

Brittany opened the window, quietly and climbed out, up the drain pipe and onto the tiled roof. She looked up at the stars, holding her knees as her chin laid on top. It was warm so she stayed in her nightgown.

She thought about the nightmare, how it scared her that day, the thought put tears in her eyes...

_"GET HERE NOW!" said a very nasty woman, she was the chipettes gaurdian when they was 8 back in austrailia_

_"NO, PLEASE DONT HURT US" cried Brittany, as she protected her sisters, they was locked up in a cage so they couldn't run off._

_"IF YOU DON'T GET HERE NOW I WILL BE HAVING CHIPMUNK STEW TONIGHT" she threatend_

_Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor was gathered in the corner of a cage. Brittany was at the front. The evil woman showved her hand in and grabbed the aurban chipette by the tail..._

_"AAAAARRRRR" she screamed_

_"THIS IS WAHT YOU GET FOR DISOPEYING ME" and with that she took Brittany down to the basement, when they was in she looked and saw a cage and in it was a mean looking male chipmunk..._

_"here darling, have fun" the evil woman said as she threw Brittany in, the boy chipmunk grabbed her. She knew what he was gonna do..._

Brittany shook the nightmare off that happend 8 years ago. She began to cry knowing that the chipmunk had took her innosence, her curage, her soal. She cried over how it haunted her, she never told her sisters of what happend, she alwas told them she got beat up instead.

She looked up at the stars as they shone, shone in her eyes, giving light.

Brittany then remembered the scars on her legs and back of what that chipmunks did but at least he was far away and she was safe here with her sisters, Friends, boyfriend and gardians. Her head hurt her from the lack of sleep and her eyes was aching, she wanted to sleep but she was scared of the nightmare, she shook it off and looked back at the stars until...

"Brittany"

Brittanys eyes shot open to see someone who knew her like the back of his paw. Alvin

He walked over to her and sat beside her, smiling with curiouseness in his eyes. Brittany thought as she looked at him _'maybe i should tell him'_

"an why are we up here at 1am in the morning" he wounderd, looking at her.

Brittany sighed

"I had a nightmare so i came up here" she replied hoping he'd leave it at that.

"what about?" he asked, woundering if it was personal

"nothing" she sighed

Alvin looked at her, he knew she was hiding something but he didnt want to pressure her into telling him. As he looked, her noticed a tear fall off her cheek, he became concerned. He was about to ask her but she bet him to it...

"Alvin if i told you something that happend you wouldn't say anything right" she asked.

Alvin nodded, looking at her

"yeah Britts, if you wann keep it a secret then yeah it'll be between you and me" he replied

Brittany smiled but then looked up at the stars agian and took a deep breath, looking back at Alvin, in his hazle eyes...

"8 years ago...i got..." she started to say looking away as he looked at her "beaten and...raped" she finished

Their was a long pause, Alvin just sat there, staring at her, he couldn't believe what he'd heard. Brittany had kept this secret for 8 years and not told anyone until today, she told him. He couldnt believ his girlfriend hadn;t said anything to anyone...

"w-who by" he said, keeping hsi calmness, eyeing her.

Brittany wiped her eyes with her paw and sighed, looking at her feet.

"i dunno, he was a grown chipmunk my gaurdian kept as a pet, if we broke any rules she would give us to him for an hour or so, he would beat us well me...my sisters never got sent to him, it was always me...i had to protect them so I gave my self the balme evan if it did mean alot" she stopped in his hazle eyes, he looked at her teary blue ones.

Brittany sighed and looked up at the stars as fresh tears rolled down her sheeks.

"but that was 8 years ago and it still haunts me, im scared of going to sleep because im scared of waking up in that cage and him being there" she finished.

Alvin smiled at her and scooted closer, in the next second he hugged her. As he did, Brittany smiled and hugged him back, berrying her face in his PJ top. Two minutes pasted and they broke away, Alvin looked at her and stroked her cheek.

"Britts dont worry. I promise you that you will never be in that room with that monster again. Your safe, aslong as im breathing and i swear this will be between you and me" he paused for a second " and if you aver wanna talk, am here Britts if you ever feel scared or cant sleepjust climb into my bed and i'll keep you safe" he finished

Brittany smiled

"thanks Alvin, your a sweet boyfriend you know that" she said, he smiled

"its my job Britts, what type of boyfriend would i be if i didn't care" he added. Brittany thougth about it but then stayed quite

Both of them looked up at the stars, Alin turned and looked at Brittany as she watched. He looked at her eyes an saw them spark, She turned and noticed him looking at her...

"what?" she asked

"nothing, just how your eyes remind me of the stars" he complimeted making Brittany blush.

Then in the next second as Alvin and Brittany looked each other in the eyes, they began to lean in, closer and closer until their lips met.

They bothed kissed with passion as the stars shone on them, the more they shone the more passionate the kiss got, after afew minutes they broke away and smiled. They both turned to look at the sky and then suddenly...a shooting star shot by...

"make a whish Britt" Alvin said, looking at her

"what about you" she asked. He just smiled at her.

"I'v got my wish" he whispered, wrapping his arm arm around her.

Som Brittany closed her eyes and made a whish. Alvin watched as she did then after a couple of seconds she opened her eyes and looked at him...

"what you wish for" he asked making her giggle.

"that we'd be together for ever" she said

"I'll grant that for you" he said as he stroked her cheek.

As he did he looked at her eyes, almost reminding him of the stars...

"you've got beauitiful, starry eyes you know" he said, amking her giggle

"ok Alvin...we best be heading to bed" she said

and with that they both headed back to bed 'together'...

* * *

**well here it is, hope you liked it **

**and i'm so embarresd to find out that only the title was posted :s but now its up thxs :))**


End file.
